Hetalia, World Household
by SeabassAru
Summary: 24 contestants, 8 teams, 1 house (House? More like a mansion!) [Shut up it's ruining the summary, aru] {Note, this story features alot of characters, too many to list on the character thingy, but they are all introduced in the first chapter so no worries}
1. Episode 0

Hetalia: World Household~

A blonde man walks toward the dark stage, followed by a younger girl, in a nice green dress, and a bow in her hair.

A single light luminaries the camo clad person. His striking blue eyes wander the audience."My name is Switzerland, and I will be hosting the very first, World Reality Show, with no way of voting another off the show, one must muster all of their psychological torture technics to make the person leave. 24 Contestants, eight teams, one house; It's a Small World!"

A voice rang across the audience, "Don't you think we should be spending money on other things instead of a Reality Show that promotes psychological torture?"

"Shut Up, or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!"

.…...…...

Team One! Team America!

"Yo, dude, I'm totally going to win the prize money, I mean, how can anyone beat this man?" A dirty blonde with a US Air-force jacket gloated.

A black haired man snapped,"Shut up, Gringo. This is a TEAM effort. As in You, me, and... You... Again?!"

"I'm sorry to confuse you, but I'm your 3rd team member..." An identical America stated.

"And that is..." Mexico and America trailed in unison.

"Canada."

"Ohhh"

Team 2! Team Bicker!

"Oi! Who chose that bloody name?" A not so subtly irritated Britain asked.

"Oui, For once, I agree with le Black Sheep." Said France, twirling a glass of fine red wine.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU GIT!?"

"Can you two stop with the sexual tensions? You're showing our weaknesses!" Ireland yelled.

Team Three! Team Union!

"Hai, My name is Russia, and these are my two sisters, da?" The towering giant held his sisters.

"Yes, I am Ukraine," The broad chested introvert answered.

The traditional clothed one just sat there, giving 'The Evil Eye'. Thats Belarus, By the way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Team Four! Baltic Trio!

The three young men appeared,

"I'm Estonia, computer whiz!" Said the most confident one of the group.

"I'm Lithuania..." Said the most depressed one.

"I'm Latvia and we're not working with Russia to give him the Prize money if his team loses!" The shortest, and most excitable Country blurts like a dingus.

Estonia and Lithuania gasp in terror.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Team Five! Team Asia!

"Ni Hao, My name is China, and I represent Team Asia- Aru :-)" China greeted with a smile.

"… :-|"

"Vietnam! How rude, aru. You need to learn to speak for once in a while! And Smile, aru!"

Vietnam just shot a look at China.

"... You forgot to introduce Taiwan. :-|"

"How could I forget, aru!" China grabbed a young woman, "And this is my younger sister, Taiwan!" China beamed.

Taiwan blushed, "Hello, My name is China.:D"

"What!? Thats not right!" A confused China exclaimed.

~Officially, Taiwan is known as, The Republic of China, as opposed to the China we know, which is, The People's Republic of China~

Team Six! Team Explorers!

"Hola, my name is Spain,"

In the distance, someone yelled,

"TOMATO STEALING BASTERD!"

Spain, unfazed (outwardly) still continued "- And this is my Brother, Portugal, and this little rascal is Italy Romano." Spain ruffled the South's hair.

"Stop touching me you bastard!" Romano yelled.

"But I raised you for half your life!"

"Will you two shut your pie holes?" Portugal glared, "Seriously, I couldn't sleep for years when he was under your hold."

-—-

TEAM SEVEN! TEAM AWESOME!

"YAAH! All those guys think they can beat me!? I'M PRUSSIA THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! I WILL WIN ALL THE MONEYS!"-So on and so forth.

Meanwhile Austria slept and Hungary is about to hit Prussia with a frying pan.

...….…...

Team EIGHT! Team Axis!

"Ciao, My name is Italy! I think we're going to win because Mr. Germany is really big and scary! And he personally knows Mr. Austria's-"

"ITALLYY! SHUTUUUUUUP!" Yelled a big mean Germany, "HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU TO NOT TELL THE ENEMY OUR PLAANS!?"

Italy, in his usual begging state whimpers, "ALL THE TIME MR. GERMANY, AND WHEN I DON'T YOU PADDLE ME REALLY HARD! PLEASE DON'T PADDLE BE AGAIN! MY BUTT IS REALLY SORE! IF I GET PADDLED AGAIN, I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT THE PIZZA, THE PASTA OR THE TOMATOES I LOVE!"

Mean while, Japan, sensing the mood, refrained from speaking.

|||~~~***===###•••-:::..."""+++–


	2. Episode 1

**Hetalia~ World Household~**

**Episode 1**

The first team to enter the House is Team Bicker, Let's see what they have to say.

The door opens to see a silhouette of a man, as he walks forward, he is revealed to be Arthur Kirkland.

"Blimey, this place is bloody _huge, _Oh, ~Bleep~, is this a little kiddie show? Better clean up the language."

He set down his large back pack of belongings, at the one of four meeting tables ahead of him.

Then enters, Francis Bonnefoy, clothed in a cream colored dress jacket with matching trousers and a blue scarf.

"Ah, le elegance, the craftsman ship is beautiful to a degree that words don't even begin to describe," France poetically stated, "Just think of the man hours put in to making this! The grueling, sweaty, _hours_."

"Grueling and sweaty for _hours!?_ Screw this ~bleep~, I'm going back to my house!" Ireland exclaimed, "I knew there was something more to England and France."

"WAIT! COME BACK KATELYN!" Arthur yelled, "It's not like that!"

=5 minutes later=

The second Team to enter is Team Explorers.

Spain comes marching in, dragging a pissed off Romano, "Let go of me you bastard! I hate-a-you so much! Even more then that ass hole Germany!"

"Come on Romano, it's only for like half the year!"

" I don't care, I hate this!"

"Stop treating him like he's still your territory Spain!" Portugal yelled.

"You didn't raise him so you don't understand how it is, Portugal!"

"Oh yeah? I raised Brazil! She hates me more then Romano hates you!"

"He doesn't hate me!"

"Yes I do!" Romano yelled, still struggling.

=10 minutes later=

The Third Team to enter is Team Union

Ukraine rushed in, wanting to be alone before 'big' brother and little sister shows up. But as she does, she runs into England.

As she did, her breasts bounced the UK two meters away, and she fell on her back, increasing her back problem.

"Are you okay, Ukraine?" England asked, lending a hand.

"Yes, I'm just looking for big brother."

"You mean Russia? He isn't here yet. Wait, I thought you were older then your brother."

"... I need to go now!" As fast as she entered, she left.

"Big House, da?" Russia said, " Reminds me of how big my house used to be..."

"Your house can be bigger if you just marry me Big Brother." Belarus glanced.

"...!" Russia was scared.

"Well big brother?"

Then, as if an angel came, England appeared, "Oh hey Russia, Ukraine was looking for you, she seemed quite upset."

Russia's eye's sparkled, seeing the chance to escape, "Where is she!?"

"NOT FAIR BIG BROTHER!"

=4 minutes later=

Our next set of nations is Team Asia, in the Garden.

"Oh my, it's so big, aru!" China exclaimed, looking at the mansion.

"Wow, I wonder if it has pets! I should have brought some, it would have been so cute!:D" Taiwan dreamed, "And we could get your panda and Thailand's elephant..."

"...:-/" Vietnam just stood there.

"Don't be so silly Taiwan, we're here only for a few weeks, aru."

"But wouldn't pictures of this place be so cool?"

"You need to stop day dreaming, aru. People will take advantage of it, aru."

"She's not your child, China, she's your sister," Vietnam interrupted. "Besides, I want to-"

"Oh my gosh, Nam! I love your dress!" Taiwan intervened, "I _love _the color!"

"I wear this dress everyday."

"And the style is to _die for," _Taiwan ignored Vietnam.

"Can we focus, aru!?" China was irritated.

"..."

=15 Minutes Later=

Our next team to enter, is the Baltic Trio.

"Ah, I enjoy the space!" Estonia relished in the entrance hall.

"I agree, but, it reminds me of something..." Latvia agreed.

"I wonder if Russia and the others got here," Lithuania started, "I'll go look." He walked off.

"Eh? What's his problem?" Latvia was confused.

"Hmm, maybe he needs to go to the bathroom, da?"

"RUSSIA!?"

Russia just stared in his creepy way, "So, I thought I'd check up on you people, our agreement is still in order?"

"Why, yes, yes Mr. Russia, nothing has changed," Estonia stammered.

"We're still going to give you the money if you lose." Latvia confirmed.

"Good, because we know what will happen if we don't."

"Yes we do..." Estonia trailed, shuddering at the thought of what Russia will do to them.

Lithuania explored the mansion looking around every corner.

"You know, this is bliss, I want a house like this." Lithuania started a monologue, "I could invite friends over, I could keep Poland's pony in the yard, I could see America more, and if Russia comes, I can hide and keep moving to different hiding spots so he'll just have to leave."

"Why would anyone hide from big brother?"

"Belarus! You surprised me," _Where did Belarus come from, I'm sure I was alone! _The Baltic thought. "Where's Russia?"

Belarus just gave him the 'eye'.

"Or I don't need to know, I can just leave or fall off a cliff or get injured or something."

"That would be best."

"Yes, it would."

=30 Minutes Later=

Next, we have the Wicked Bad-Ass Warrior Knight Team of Awesome! In the east court yard.

"YEAH! I LOVE IT! IT'S SO HARDCORE!" Prussia exclaimed, his bird chirped loudly.

"You know, it reminds me of Holy Rome's House..." Hungary reminisced.

"You really need to forget about Holy Rome you know," Austria suggested, "Bringing up the past is only going to keep you down."

"Like you should talk Austria, You still wish you were married to Hungary." Prussia not so embarrassingly said.

"You do Austria?" Hungary's eyes grew.

"What? No I don't!"

"You still have feelings!" Prussia teased the Austrian.

"Shut your mouth Prussia before I pay Russia to rebuild the Berlin Wall!"

"..." Prussia gave in.

~The Berlin wall was built after the end of World War Two, it separated West Germany from East Germany (Prussia was an East German Kingdom) and West and East Germany were separated for Twenty Eight Years.~

=Literally 15 seconds later=

Then enters Team Axis, in the west court yard.

"Ah, such a beautiful place, it reminds me of Holy Rome's old place!" Italy proudly said.

"Ja, it does look like it," Germany agreed. "Though I've never been there during the actual time it was occupied."

"The architecture is splendid, I rike how different parts of it are of different architectural design," Japan started to sketch the building, "I can add some more different styles too!"

"Like a dome!" Italy added.

"Ja... Hey I wonder if anyone else is here." Germany started to scope out any other team of nations.

"Hmm, I wonder if Romano is here." Italy started to look for his Southern Brother.

"Hey Japan, is there any one you would like to see?" Germany asked.

"I hope South Korea isn't here."

"Vhat was that?" Germany inquired, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, nothing important."

"If you say so."

…...

"West! I see you're team is here! I just want you to know how crap your team is compared to mine!" Prussia gloated.

"Nice to see you too Brother." Germany responded.

"Oh Hai, Italy!" Hungary greeted.

"Hungary! It's been a while, at least four weeks!"

"I know such a long time!"

"Say, is that America over there?" Germany asked.

=Literally the next Moment=

Our last team to finally enter is Team America, climbing up the stairs that separate the west and east court yards.

"These stairs are freaking huge!" America firmly said for the 17th time.

"Shut up you lazy gringo. I can't believe you're all ready exhausted!" Mexico panted, realizing that he to, was spent; after 4 wrong turns, 2 pit stops and a semi trucker situation, they finally got to the mansion.

" I think we should stop bickering, it's going to ruin the experience for all of us if we keep going like rabid dogs." Canada smiled

Mexico and America just ignored Canada, and kept fighting.

"Give me back Texas!"

"Stop the Drug Cartels!"

"Stop selling them weapons then!"

"I didn't authorize it though!"

"And I don't control the Cartels!"

And it was like this through the whole trip.

=Later, at Eight a Clock, unknown time zone=

Switzerland gathered all the countries all around the entrance hall.

"Greetings, this is World Household, reality television. I'm going to review the rules for this season."

"Now we all know about no voting off the show, that you have to make the person leave through non physical means, correct?"

Everybody nodded in agreement, except Mexico;

"GOD ~Bleep~ing Damn it!"

"Any way, the second rule is, you must participate in the weekly challenges or you will be kicked off by the producers."

America said, "Italy should just leave now."

"Whaaaaaaat?" North and South simultaneously gasped.

"I didn't say the game started yet! Your team will be docked 50 points for that America! That reminds me, the challenges reward points, which ever team has the most points at the end of Six Months, wins. There are also hidden point cashes through out the property, to boost your teams points should you be behind or get docked points like America here."

"Rule Three, the team with the lowest amount of points will act as house servants, until they gain more points, that means Mexico, America and Canada will be house servants for this week."

"But no one has any points!" Mexico pointed out.

"True, every one has zero points, except you, you have negative 50."

Mexico muttered under his breath, "Damn Gringo."

"Those are the rules you need to know at the moment, let's have a great season eh?"

-End Episode 1-

"I forgot to mention! All of your rooms are on the Fourth and Fifth floors, but Team America will be sleeping in the basement for having a Negative Fifty points.

"~BLEEP~ing Gringo! I'm going to ~bleep~ing kill you in your ~bleep~ing sleep~ You're going to choke on your own ~bleep~ing ~bleep~ you ~bleeping~ bastard~" Mexico raged.

-End of Episode 1-For real-


End file.
